The Tales of Astrid Prewett?
by T-W-S264
Summary: It is the end of Harry Potter's second year at Hogwarts when he meets someone new. Someone who looks to be a little older than him however she has just woken up from a long period of sleep. She knew everyone in James Potter's year but who is she exactly and what power does she hold in order to help save the Wizarding World? Year2-7 then epilogue. Romace in later years:)
1. Chapter 1: Astrid Prewett?

**The Tales of Astrid Prewett?**

**Chapter One: She Awakens**

Astrid had been asleep for fifteen years. It hadn't really been her fault, she was burdened with a miraculous gift. Although hardly anyone knew about it and the people who did are the ones who put her to sleep. When Astrid awoke she was in her school uniform and had no idea how long she had been asleep, no one was in the dungeons at that time but she heard the cheers of the end of the year feast upstairs.

Astrid made her way through the crowded halls and the teachers there began to recognize her immediately. She didn't care she just was looking for somebody. Somebody she cared about so very much. Then she saw him, however he wasn't with his usual crowd. She saw the back of his messy black hair and Gryffindor robes, "James!" She shouted repeatedly then tackled him with delight.

What she hadn't known is that the person she had tackled wasn't really James Potter at all, but was really his son Harry who was ending his second year at Hogwarts. Harry stared at her, "What is it James? Do you not recognize who I am? It's me Astrid!?"

"I'm not James." Harry said.

Astrid gave him such a confused look that was when Professor McGonagall grabbed the trio plus Astrid and escorted them to the Headmaster's office. "Dumbledore there must be some joke that the school is playing on me! James is surly in this very room!" she looked to Harry, "And where are Remus and Sirius? Better yet where are Sev and Lily? They will surely be here! My hibernation has been so short they must be somewhere in the school!"

After Astrid's rant Professor Dumbledore told her, "Astrid. The boy there is not James Potter but his son Harry Potter. Remus and Sirius do not go to school here anymore they are grown men." Astrid's heart was broken. Everyone she had ever known was now grown up.

"Well send an owl for them immediately! I wish to see James and Lily!"

"James and Lily are dead."

"Excuse me?" Astrid said. Not believing a single word just spoken to her.

"James and Lily were killed by Tom almost twelve years ago."

Astrid sat down, "And Remus and Sirius?"

"Remus is fine however Sirius is in Azkaban."

Astrid's eyes began to swell with tears, "Is there no one that I can speak to!? At least someone I knew at school!?"

Then at that moment the door of the headmaster's office flew open and in walked Severus Snape the potion's master, "You wished to see me headmaster?" Snape asked.

"Sev!" Astrid exclaimed. She was overcome with delight to see a friend, "Oh Sev! You haven't changed a bit! I'm so glad! Tell me everything I missed!"

Snape was in shock at seeing Astrid he hadn't seen her since their fourth year together and a lot of things had changed in between then and now. "Headmaster…" he began, "Please explain."

"Yes. I would like to know what the bloody hell is going on!" Ron exclaimed.

Dumbledore began, "Her name is Astrid P-"

Astrid was quick; she couldn't Harry to know her true identity, "Prewett. My name is Astrid Prewett and I am the first cousin of Molly Prewett." Astrid lied. She would not dare reveal her real identity to anyone in that room that didn't already know it.

Errol, the Weasley family owl delivered a letter to Professor Dumbledore in which he responded, "Perfect! Mr. Weasley I would like you to watch over Miss. Uh Prewett until she reaches your mother. She will know what to do then."

Ron agreed and they all four departed for the Gryffindor common room, "Woah never been in the Gryffindor wing before."

"What house were you in anyway?" Hermione said curiously.

"Slytherin." Astrid said it like it was a good thing but to the trio it was a very bad thing, "Which is why my mother despised me even more than she already did. And to be honest I wanted to be in Gryffindor house with all of my friends but I'm glad I choose Slytherin because I would have never gotten to know some wonderful people."

Ron and Harry filled Astrid in on what had gone down at least in their own lives. Retrieved the Sorcerer's Stone, petrified by a Basilisk then they killed the Basilisk.  
You know normal teenage experiences, "So who are your parents Ron?"

"My dad is Arthur Weasley and my mum is Molly Prewett."

Astrid burst into laughter, "I knew those two would get together! They were so sweet back in our school days!"

Harry had been meaning to ask Astrid something ever since she had mistaken him for his father, "So how did you know my mum and dad?"

"Well who is your mum? I can't really say I knew your mum if I don't know who she is."

"Her name was Lily Evans and my dad was James Potter."

Astrid stared at him, "You've got to be joking." Harry shook his head, "Those two got married? And made a whole other human being!? That is impossible. I refuse to believe it!"

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I mean… well… it's no shock James liked her. He turned crimson whenever she walked in the room but Lily… Well she sort of hated every bit of James. She has told me so many times. I wonder what changed between the two."

"You still haven't answered my question." Harry stated.

"Well… James and I were neighbors…. And Lily and I met on the train. I was sorted into Slytherin house befriended Sev and Roxanne. Then I remember receiving a howler from my mum the next morning. Everyone in my family had been in Gryffindor. My mum has always hated me."

"Why? You don't seem like a hatable person." Harry said.

"Thanks. My mum hates me because I was the one to receive the power to save everyone on the night of the final battle. My twin brother wasn't given any bit of eternal glory. Well… I guess now he has eternal memory from all people in the wizarding world."

"Who is your brother?"

"That my dear is something that I cannot tell you… Well I can't really tell you right now but maybe sometime in the future." After that the four went to bed and packed the rest of their things to leave on the Hogwarts Express for a warm summer vacation. In the morning she told Professor McGonagall that she would remain in Gryffindor house until her graduation in order to watch Harry and his friends.

She also met the entire Weasley family and all she could think to say was, "Wow. Molly and Arthur sure got busy when they got married." She met Percy who was about to be in his seventh year and the twins who were about to start their fifth year. George was pleasant but she felt different when she saw Fred. He made her forget her worries, she felt at home when she was with him. She felt like she was greeting and old friend, then she met Ginny the youngest of the bunch and Harry informed her that Ginny was still very upset about the whole Chamber of Secrets thing.

Astrid befriended Ginny quickly knowing that they would have to spend the entire summer together in one room. Ginny felt guilty about whatever had happened. One of Astrid's best gifts was that she could pull up someone's entire timeline in a matter of seconds, "I'll never be happy again I tell you Astrid. I betrayed everybody!"

Astrid saw a husband and three children next to Ginny, she only wanted to see if Ginny would ever be truly happy again, "My new friend, one of these days you will be the happiest woman to ever walk this planet. You are a powerful witch and will be an excellent Quidditch player.

The train ride was just as long as Astrid had remembered, "Hey Harry! Do you mind if I write to you over the summer? Same to you Hermione! I would like to get to know you all a little bit better before coming back to school." They both said yes, "That reminds me…" Astride then whistled out the window. The tawny owl came to her within ten minutes, "Good boy! Have you missed me Artie? I have missed you so much!"

Astrid wrote a letter to the Azkaban prison that asked if she could meet with Sirius Black within the next few weeks. Artie was fed many treats then sent off by his mistress.

Both Arthur and Molly were delighted to see Astrid; she also informed them that her last name should be Prewett and not the real name they knew her by. That summer would give Astrid a chance to set her life back in order and that included many Quidditch games with Fred, Wizards Chess with Ron and gardening with Ginny.

It wasn't until midsummer that Astrid finally got a letter back from Azkaban; she decided to go while the Weasley's were headed to Egypt. She told them she didn't like to travel and that she would watch over the house and everything. Before they left Charlie came home from Romania and told Astrid about working with Dragons. She had received a letter from Bill who had written her apologizing for not meeting her before the trip. Bill told her he would have to show her all of the tombs in the future.

Finally they were gone. Astrid had told Arthur of her plan to visit Sirius and he told no one else. She slipped a black cloak on and apparated to the outskirts Azkaban prison. She had been told by Dumbledore of why Sirius was in Azkaban but she didn't believe it. Not for a second, she had to get the truth from the man himself.

His cell was sectioned off from everybody and one of the wizard guards standing on the outskirts gave her today's daily prophet. She would read it then give it to Sirius to show who she was currently living with. "Who is there?" his dark voice said.

"Sirius! It's me Astrid!" She looked at the bewildered wizard. He told her many times it couldn't be her. "Yes it is me! I would not lie to you dear friend."

"You have to believe me! It wasn't me who did it! I promise I swear to you! I would never betray them like that. Ever since the day you left I have not wavered sides." Sirius was shaking.

"Calm down Sirius" Astrid said patting his shoulder, "I do not believe them at all. They were betrayed by some other fool. I only came here to tell you I am here and I will not waver from your side."

Astrid explained how she would remain in school and protect Harry as much as she could. She showed him the pictures in the paper of the Weasley family who she was going to live with. She didn't ask Sirius to fill her in on what had gone wrong but she trusted him enough so he didn't have to explain anything to her. The dementors came in and escorted Astrid out the door. Thoughtlessly Sirius picked up the Daily Prophet and noticed something particularly odd about the rat that Ronald Weasley held in his hand.

It was less than a month before word reached out that Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban. "I know absolutely nothing about this Arthur! I swear it!" They had also found out that Harry had blown up his Aunt Marge. The entire family including Astrid laughed about it for days on end while Molly thought otherwise. Astrid could tell that Ginny was still head over heels in love with Harry, although the secrets of Tom Riddle's diary haunted her over the summer. The only people who could make her feel better where the twins and when they couldn't they forced Bill or Charlie to come home and help her out.

A week later Hermione arrived at the Burrow and all she could talk about was Sirius Black and how she was astounded by the lack of guards in Azkaban. Molly knew how touchy that Astrid was about Sirius so she often changed the subject to our plans when we arrived at the Leaky Cauldron what our plans were.

We followed through with the plan, arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, adored Harry, played a few tricks on Percy then got on the train. We were almost late then Fred informed her that it was normal for them to arrive at the last second.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and I found a car that only held one other person. I didn't pay much attention to the bloke until Ron asked who he was in which Hermione replied, "Professor R.J. Lupin."

I didn't even pay attention to the rest of their conversation I only looked at Remus. He had changed almost as much as Sirius had. I smiled and took my blanket out of my trunk and placed it over him. Poor guy the last night of the moon was only a few days ago. For the past thirteen years how long had Remus been alone? All of his friends were dead but one who had just escaped Azkaban. "Astrid?" Harry asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. No… I'm perfect." I said sitting next to Remus. A few moments later Ron announced that he hoped the trolley lady would come by with sweets. That gave me an idea. If I knew Remus at all I knew he always carried one thing on him at all times. "Hold on Ron I'll get you something." I reached into Remus's pockets and gave Ron one of the many chocolate bars. "Don't look at me like that! They are perfectly all right. I know this guy."

"Who is he?" Hermione asked.

I smiled, "The bestest friend I ever had."


	2. Chapter 2: Year 3

The train stopped when Ginny and Neville entered the compartment. They were loud for a while talking about who was where and other nonsense. It wasn't until everyone felt completely empty inside where it fell silent. "What the bloody hell is going on?"

Astrid pulled out her wand and shushed the others. The dementor entered their compartment and it went straight for Harry causing him to pass out. Then the dementor moved to me, and she was reminded of her haunting past and drew a deep breath before it began to suck her soul. She felt someone touch her hand then utter, "Expecto Patronum." She snapped back and repeated the incantation; a silver fox flew out of her wand and pushed the dementor far away.

"Thank you Remus." Astrid said. She and Remus moved to Harry who was seeping back into consciousness. He talked about how he had heard a woman screaming but we fed him chocolate before Remus decided to go talk to the conductor. "The benefits of having him as a friend, always has a large amount of chocolate on him." She smiled. _Poor Remus, the full moon was a few nights ago… no wonder he is so tired_ she thought to herself.

"So are we ever going to find out any part of your past?"

"Hm… Maybe. If I can trust you well enough. But I don't think I will ever tell you. It would hurt you more than anything." She meant this comment for Harry. It would kill him if he knew who she really was.

The feast was fabulous as always, and breakfast the next morning was better than ever. They got their schedules after having to deal with Malfoy and his annoying pack of Slytherins, "Lousy gits!"

"Hey! That's my house you're talking about!" Astrid said.

"Yes well now you're where you belong in Gryffindor!" Ron said.

"We'll see how they play out after the first Quidditch match!" Fred said, "First game of the season! I can't wait!" Fred beamed.

"Me either! Too bad I missed tryouts, I would have loved to play." Astrid told Fred.

"Well maybe you could help me practice eh?"

"If you don't mind." She smiled at Fred.

During Fred and Astrid's conversation Hermione was going on about how they were starting new classes that day. Astrid took a glance at hers and stared at McGonagall, "Oh no! Don't tell me I have to take this rubbish again!?"

"Since you are entering as a third year, yes." The professor responded.

"Can't you make an exception for me? I got to my fifth year before I went into hibernation!"

She sighed, "I wish I could but we wouldn't want to cause any suspicions with the Ministry now would we?"

Astrid looked down, "No professor." She said before stalked off towards the dreaded North Tower to attend her first class of the day, Divination.

After reaching the ladder that reached to Professor Trelawney's classroom Astrid still looked irritable and no one knew why until they saw their new professor. "Welcome, How nice to see you in the physical world at last. Come sit children." The very thin woman with thick brown glasses emerged from a corner of the classroom. She had a very odd style of wizard clothing and the most hideous jewelry ever seen. She bowed, "Welcome to Divination! I am so pleased that you have chosen to take the most difficult magical course at Hogwarts." Astrid snorted, "Is there a problem my dear?"

"It's all a bunch of rubbish if you ask me."

"since it is your first day I will ignore that comment because my horoscope suggested I stay away from stress." She glanced to Neville who was sitting next to her, "You boy, is your grandmother well?"

"Uh… I think so." Neville replied.

"Just ignore her Neville, she is perfectly fine." Astrid said.

Professor Trelawney glared at Astrid, " I wouldn't be too sure dear." She threw her arms up and turned her attention to the rest of class as Astrid rolled her eyes, "Now our first term will be devoted to tea leaves-"

"Oh goody! Can't wait to see what some bits of tea debris have to say about my 'untimely demise'" Astrid said sarcastically.

Professor Trelawney continued to ignore Astrid and turned to Parvati Patil, "Beware the red-haired man." _It's almost like she's trying to prove herself to me_ Astrid thought to herself. "The second term will be devoted to crystal balls."

"Professor if I wanted to see what I looked like I could just use a mirror that's in my dorm"

"MISS PREWETT!"

Astrid smiled, "Yes Professor?"

"Why did you take this course?"

"Because McGonagall forced me too."

"Well if you do not wish to study the noble art of divination than I would permit you to leave."

Astrid grabbed her bag, Neville tried to stop her, "Gladly!" and she dashed out the door and down the ladder. She made her way back to Gryffindor tower where she found one of the Weasley twins snoozing on the largest couch. "Skipping class already? I thought you would be wiser Weasley!"

His eyes fluttered open, "Oh I have a free period every morning and afternoon."

"Oh." She replied.

He sat up ruffling his hair, "So what are you doing here? I thought you had Divination."

Astrid scowled, "Yes. I left." He nodded. "So where is George?"

"I am George." He looked serious.

Astrid laughed, "No you're not. You're Fred!"

"How can you be sure?"

She smirked, "I have my ways." For the next hour Fred kept asking her how she could tell the difference between him and his brother. Sometimes his own mother got it wrong, so how could some girl just guess it. When they weren't talking about her tactics she asked him what Quidditch teams were good. Apparently her favorite the French Firebacks were on a bit of a losing strike, on the other hand her second favorite team the Irish was planning to go to the Quidditch World Cup the next year.

Fred glanced at the clock on the wall, "Well, we better get going, you know if we want lunch." He pulled her off the couch and carried her bag down to the Great Hall.

Astrid noticed that Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked a bit… different. "What's wrong you lot?"

"Well apparently I am going to face my death soon." Harry said.

Astrid laughed, "oooooo What did you see?"

Ron flinched, "The Grim." She laughed even louder, "Hey! It's not funny! Our uncle Billius saw it once!"

"Look Ronald, Astrid has a point, everyone saw their unfortunate demise today in class!" Hermione said supporting Astrid.

Astrid looked up from her plate of food and hugged Hermione, "God bless you dear! No one has ever agreed with me before!"

Hermione laughed then Astrid felt someone tap her shoulder, she glanced up and saw a red haired twin, "Hey Fred." She smiled.

"How do you do it?" He had changed the way he knotted his tie and the way he wore his hair to make him look more like George. He shook her, "I need to know!"

"Maybe someday I'll tell you!" She turned to Harry and the others, "Well I'm going down to get a good spot, be careful with your books now they bite!"

The rain had cleared out and both Astrid and Harry were pleased that their next class was Care of Magical Creatures taught by Hagrid.

Hagrid was the best person they knew at Hogwarts, he was a tall and hairy man but no matter how bushy his hair was how bad his rock cakes were they always loved him. Astrid asked Harry why Ron and Hermione weren't talking but he said he didn't feel like explaining it.

Astrid heard Malfoy insult their textbooks, "I thought they were funny." Hagrid said.

"Real witty, trying to give us a book that wants to rip our heads off!"

"Oh shut up Malfoy!" Astrid and harry said at the same time. There was an awkward moment between the two before Hagrid started talking about Hippogriffs. No one but the four of them approached the Hippogriffs unlike the rest of the class. "Who wants to go first?" No one but Astrid and Harry stepped forward. "How about a race you two?"

"I'm in if Harry's in!"

Two Hippogriffs stepped forward, "The one on the left is called Buckbeak and the one of the right is River."

"Dibbs on River!" She hopped on the back of the Hippogriff, "We'll get em won't we girl!" Harry was already on the back of Buckbeak and Hagrid called for the race.

Astrid and Harry roared with laughter as their two Hippogriffs sped off towards the black lake, the feeling was way better than flying on a broomstick and they loved flying almost as much as they loved living in that of itself. River glazed the lake splashing Buckbeak and Harry causing them to fall a little behind. "That's cheating OZ!" Astrid's heart stopped, no one had called her that since the last time she all of the Marauders.

Then she came to the part that she dreaded, landing. It wasn't rough, River took good care of her, "Told you I would win didn't I Hagrid?"

"That ye did Oz." Hagrid replied.

Harry had just come down, "Congrats Oz." He said the nickname again.

"Why are you calling me that?" she asked.

"Oh… Mrs. Weasley told me that's what they called you, me dad and me mum."

She smiled, "Yeah, they did call me that."

Astrid was sitting by the black lake when Fred flew in beside her, still wearing his Quidditch uniform from practice, "Hey you." He smirked.

"How was practice?"

"Great, were going to cream those sorry Slytherins on Friday!" she looked down at her book, "Sorry, I just… I just don't see how the hat could have sorted you in that house."

"Did you ever think that I wanted to be in Slytherin? It is a wonderful house, the only thing you don't like are the people."

"Well. I like you."

She laughed, "I live with you, it'd be hard for you not to like me!"

He smiled and nodded, "Well do you want to go back to the common room? It's getting pretty late." She nodded and gathered her things and started walking, "No Miss Prewett or whatever your last name is, that is not how I will be taking you back."

"That is my last name Fred."

"No it's not. Don't lie to me."

She teared up, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to lie. But I have to."

Fred wiped her tears, "Hey its ok. I didn't mean it! Don't cry!"

She pulled his face down and whispered her real name in his ear. She stepped back and looked at the expression on his face, "Mums the word!"

"But… But… But how?"

"Long story." She replied and climbed onto his broom and they flew to the castle."

They noticed an awful lot of people were waiting outside the Gryffindor common room, "Wow a lot of people must have forgotten the password, IT'S PIXIE!"

Lee Jordon one of Fred's best friends came up to them, "It's not that! The fat lady is gone!"

That night they all spent the night in the great hall while the castle was searched for Sirius Black. Astrid got up when she thought everyone was asleep including the prefects, "Where are you going?" Fred said.

"I'll be back soon, now go to sleep."

She left and went to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom where Remus was, "Hey, do you know where he is?"

"No." He sighed.

"If you hear from him, tell me." He nodded and she left returning to her sleeping bag.

It was finally the Quidditch game Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff! "GO FRED! GO HARRY! GO OLIVER! GO GRYFFINDOR!"

"Wow thought you would be pulling for Slytherin." Ron said.

"Well… Someone changed my mind." The rain poured on her skin, but she didn't care. Astrid was there to watch a Quidditch game and by god she would! The thunder cracked and the lightning struck, she could tell Harry was having a difficult time finding the snitch. Then from out of nowhere hundreds of dementors surrounded Harry, the entire Quidditch Pitch gasped at the same time as Harry fell to the ground.

When Harry opened his eyes he saw his three friends and the entire Quidditch team was there. "Lucky the ground was so soft or we could've lost you mate." George said.

"Well he did fall about what? 50 feet?" Fred said.

"What happened did we win?"

No one said anything, "Well you see… Cedric caught the snitch but he wanted a rematch. But even according to Wood they one fair and square even under harsh conditions." Astrid said. Then Madame Pomfrey shooed everyone out of the Hospital Wing.

"Hey Oz!" Fred ran up behind her and slipped a bit on the wet floor where his other teammates had been.

"Yes Fred."

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Know that I'm me?" She turned around and left him standing there without and answer, "Are you ever going to answer my questions?" she didn't respond, "Guess not."

The rest of the year was pretty normal for Astrid; she made ok grades and hung out with Ginny and Hermione a lot and she sometimes spent some time with Fred. Well whenever he had time too.

She was waiting for Harry, Ron and Hermione to return from Hagrid's but they never came back. That was when she remembered that Buckbeak's execution was that day. She glanced out the window and saw what looked to be two figures launching themselves into the Womping Willow. She ran to her calendar and saw what she was looking for, "Those idiots!" she yelled and ran out with her coat.

"Immobulous!" She said and the tree stopped. She followed the path that lead to the Shrieking Shack.

"You shouldn't have done that…" she heard Sirius say.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" she screeched. And she began violently hitting him, "DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN ABOUT YOU? WHY DIDN'T YOU WRITE!? I TOLD YOU TO WRITE!"

"Sorry I got a bit busy." He grunted.

"Too busy to message an old friend?" she looked at Lupin, "Is _he_ here?" Hermione kept on saying 'we attacked a teacher' "Oh shut up Hermione it's not that big of a deal! Dumbledore will probably give us detention then give us ten points each for bravery."

"Yes, he's over there." He pointed at Ron.

"For the last time! I am not this Peter fellow!"

"Not you Ronald! Your filthy rat!" Astrid said.

"Scabbers? He's been in my family for-"

Sirius started, "12 years, long life for a common sewer rat!"

"The only thing that we can be sure if it is truly him is to see his hand."

"All they could find of Petigrew was his finger, the bloody coward cut it off just as I had cornered him. He declared that I was the one who betrayed Lily and James, he killed everyone within twenty feet of him." Sirius stopped and teared up, Remus patted his back.

"Sirius it wasn't your fault." Remus said. Astrid looked curiously at the two of him. "At least the cat was on our side."

"That cat was mad!" Ron shouted.

"Sirius snapped out of it. "That cat isn't mad! He is the most intelligent creature of its kind; he knew what Peter was immediately." Astrid hit him, "You know what I mean!" he said. The others were lost by his comment.

"Prove it!" Ron shouted. Harry and Hermione were still holding him back.

"Gladly." Sirius said before Remus snatched Scabbers and transformed him into who he was Peter Pettigrew.

"My old friends!" He chanted. Astrid, Sirius and Remus held up their wands.

"Hello cowardly bastard." Astrid said.

"Hello Oz"

"Expeliarmus!" Astrid said disarming Pettigrew of his wand.

"We need answers and to prove to Harry what this man is." Remus squeezed her hand.

"I knew he would come for me! The dark lord has taught him a few dark tricks!" Peter squealed

"Voldemort teach me tricks? You've got to be joking! You were the spy!"

"Me betray the Potters? You must be out of your mind Sirius! All of those years in Azkaban really got to you."

Astrid burst in, "How dare you speak their name? They only made you secret keeper because Sirius suggested it! I just can't believe that… the last time I saw you. You were just some guy who followed my James around like a puppy but no you were just some rat that belonged in the sewer!"

"It must have been the biggest moment of your pathetic life telling Voldemort that you could hand him the Potters!" Sirius said.

"Sirius… Please let's just get it over with! I can't stand to look at him anymore."

Harry of course. Being the brilliant young man he is stopped them. Remus and Astrid stayed by Ron, Hermione and Pettigrew while Sirius and Harry went to the side and talked about the future. "SIRIUS!" Astrid shouted as the full moon raised high above them. Remus changed and Sirius transformed as well. Astrid still had her wand of Peter but kept losing sight of him because she was trying to watch out for Remus. Finally Peter attacked her with Ron's wand. "Oh no you don't!" She shouted and the golden trio saw her sink into a silky black cat.

That cat chased after the rat until she lost sight of him. She cursed and ran after Remus who had lost Sirius, many times she tried to persuade him but the wolf inside of him didn't listen and carried on frantically. A moment later she saw Harry and Hermione she hissed.

"Bloody hell Astrid! What the hell was that?" Harry said.

"She's an animagus like Sirius; now keep your voice down." Astrid paid no attention to their questions and climbed into Hermione's bag, "You want to come with us?" Hermione explained their plan to Astrid and she nodded, "You want to help us save Sirius?" the black cat nodded again.

Astrid didn't see much of the rest of the journey because she bounced around in Hermione's bag. She heard Sirius's voice, "What about that other boy Ron?"

"He's alright, still out of it…"

Astrid climbed out of her bag and meowed at Sirius, "There you are Oz." He picked her up and pet her. "My only visitor, how I've missed you and I cannot thank you enough." She glared at him, "I promise to write you as soon as I get some ink!"

Astrid nodded her head at Harry and Hermione, "GO!" they said and he did. Two innocent people had been saved that night and Astrid too tired to change back into her human form strutted to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey! You must be Oz's cat! She said she had one." Fred had seen Astrid and picked her up. "Just finishing up an essay for Snape's class, git! Don't tell Oz I said that. She would be furious! Usually is at everything I say." _Not true _she thought. She laid there for an hour listening to him rambling on and on about her before she fell asleep. "I really do think she is the most fantastic witch out of everyone at Hogwarts!"

A white light beamed from the cat and magically turned her back into a fully clothed Astrid Prewett. Fred gulped, _shit! I just poured my soul out to this cat! I mean Astrid. I mean UHHHH! I don't know! _

She shuffled and fell into an even deeper sleep. He took her to the girl's dorm, well he took her to the door and knocked on in, Ginny answered, "Fred! What happened?"

"I think she just wore herself out… Do you know by any chance… that she is an uh…."

"Is a what?

"Nothing, I'll just ask her later." Ginny and some other girl in the dorm carried Astrid to her bed and tucked her in.

"Let go of me Remus! I'm going to kill that git!" Astrid shouted as Remus and Fred held her back from attacking Draco Malfoy.

"It's my last day now please… behave yourself." He said.

"HE JUST INSULTED YOU! NOW GET HIM TO APOLOGIZE!" she was extremely frustrated and after moments of struggling, "Fine. I'll apologize. If that's what you really want Remus." She walked up to Draco Malfoy, "I'm so sorry." She said in the most sarcastic way possible.

And as she was walked away Malfoy made one of the worst mistakes of his life, "Serves him right. Filthy half-breed." The next thing Malfoy knew was that he was clenching his already broken nose.

"Serves you right you arrogant toe rag! I ought to use an unforgivable curse you prejudice ass hole!" Malfoy staggered away with a bleeding broken nose. "Now Remus. Promise you'll write!" The entire Gryffindor table was laughing hysterically even Professor Lupin.

"Yes. Now gather your things and get on the train." He hugged her goodbye and she found herself in the compartment with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Oh cheer up Harry!" Hermione said when she noticed Harry sadly looking out at the last glimpse of the castle.

"Yeah, you can come stay with us! I'll use that fellytone thing."

"A _telephone_, honestly Ron you should take muggle studies next year!" Hermione said.

"Nah Harry won't need that, maybe I'll drop in for an afternoon or two." Astrid winked.

"And besides the Quidditch World Cup is this summer! Dad usually gets tickets from work and all of us can go!" Ron said.

"Alright guys!" Harry laughed.

After lunch there was a pecking at the window, "Harry, What's that outside your window." It was a small tawny owl that held two envelopes. "Letters." She said.

"Quick read em!" Ron said eagerly.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope this finds you before you reach your aunt and uncle. I don't know whether they're used to owl post. Buckbeak and I are in hiding. I won't tell you where, in case this owl finds the wrong hands. I have some doubts about his reliability but he is the best I could find, and he did see eager for a job. I believe the dementors are still searching for me, but they haven't a hope of finding me here. I am planning to allow some muggles to glimpse me soon, a long way from Hogwarts so that security on the castle will be lifted. There is something I never got around to telling you during our brief meeting. It was I who sent you the firebolt." _

"See I told you it was him!" Hermione said triumphantly.

_Crookshanks took the order to the owl office for me. I used your name but told them to take the gold from my own Gringotts vault. Please consider it as thirteen birdays worth of presents from your godfather. I would also like to apologize for the fright I think I gave you the lnight last year when you left your uncle's house. I had only hoped to get a glimpse of you before starting my journey north, but I think the sight alarmed you. I am enclosing something else for you, which I think will make your next year at Hogwarts more enjoyable. If you ever need me, send word. Your owl will find me._

_I'll write again soon, Sirius._

Harry glanced down at the parchment_ I Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather, hereby give him permission to visit Hogsmeade on weekends._

"That's good enough for Dumbledore!"

"Hang on there's a P.S" Astrid said. "_I thought your friends Ron might like to keep this owl, as it's my fault he no longer has a rat. _Aw how sweet!"

"Awesome! What does the other letter say?"

Astrid grabbed the other letter and began to read it out loud.

"_Dear Oz,_

_As I promised I wrought you too. I'll hope to catch up with you soon over these letters and maybe even see you once or twice. Let me tell you that when me and Remus told James what happened the day you left he was utterly lost. I suppose that is the time that Lily understood him a lot better than she had before. Since you now know that I am Harry's godfather, James and Lily told me that if you ever came back in this generation that you and I would both be given custody of Harry. There wasn't a day goes by where one of us would say 'Oz would've loved this' or 'Can Oz just come back and do her job.' I promise to fill you in on all that you missed out and I hope you can keep an eye on Remus and Harry when I can't. Do they know you're an animagus too? Well if you're reading this out loud (which is what I expect from you) then they know now…. YAY!" _ She laughed, "_Anyway touch base with me soon, Padfoot."_

"You're an animagus!?" Ron shouted.

"SHHHHH" Astrid, Harry and Hermione said. "Yes." Astrid continued, "A black cat to be exact but mums the word!"

Astrid explained how she learned to be an animagus because of Remus, the same way the rest of the Marauders did. She answered multiple questions about Animagi that Hermione had. And when they arrived at Kings Cross they said their farewells to Harry and Hermione sending Astrid home with the Weasley's once again. "Oh it's wonderful to see all of you again!" Molly said embracing her sons, her daughter and Oz.

"Good to see you too Molly! I was wondering however if I could owl Dumbledore and see if I'm allowed to use magic outside school since I am of age." She winked.

"We'll see dear!" Molly said and with a wipe of her wand all of them were back at the burrow.

"Hey Oz! Beat you to the Quidditch Pitch!"

"You're on Weasley!" Astrid said. It was going to be a long summer. Well not too long she hoped that she would see Harry before he arrived. In fact she had already set the date at which she would see him again. She couldn't let her godson stay alone with muggles too long, it might go to his head!


	3. Chapter 3: Year 4 (1)

Tales of Astrid Prewett?

Chapter Three: Goblet of Fire (part 1)

**Author's Note: So yeah sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been rereading the series and I'm finding places to fit Astrid in and the goblet of fire much like the rest of the series is extremely long. So this chapter will end with the drawing. Chapter four will end at the first task and the fifth chapter will end at the end of the book. I'll probably just do that with the rest of the series break the books up and since Astrid's story is big expect SUPER long chapters! But also please be patient! I have the entire week off so I can write all day! YEE!**

**Disclaimer: Roxanne Malfoy is NOT my character! She belongs to Viria13 who is amazing. I just wanted to accommodate her story into this since Astrid is my OC.**

**Also I don't own Harry Potter… If I did then why would I bother with fanfiction?**

**Thanks, T.**

It was a normal summer day for Harry Potter; the Dursleys were being as cruel as usual. All of a sudden the doorbell rang, "Answer it boy!" his Uncle Vernon shouted at his nephew.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry mumbled.

When Harry opened the front door he didn't expect to see his dear friend Astrid Prewett, "Wotcher Harry! How've you been?"

"Uh… Fine." She smiled and entered the Dursley's house with her luggage levitating behind her, "If you don't mind me asking what exactly are you doing here?"

"Visiting you of course! I am your godmother after all! I've got to keep a close eye on the likes of you. So… Where are the muggles?"

"Uh… In the drawing room."

"Excellent I haven't seen Petunia since we were children." They entered the drawing room where all three of the Dursleys sat reading their newspapers while Petunia was spying on the neighbors. "Tuney! I haven't seen you since you were a child! How are you?"

"What were you thinking? Bringing another freak into my home! It's bad enough I have one to look after all summer!" Petunia shrieked at Harry.

"To be honest Petunia I did not tell Harry of my visit. I am to remain here until he goes with the Weasley's to the Quidditch World Cup!"

"Get out of my house at once!" She shrieked.

"But I already have my room upstairs ready! I added that and a room I think you will find to your liking Petunia. It'll stay there until I leave or if you wish it can remain there forever!"

Petunia was now angriest that Harry had ever seen her, "Fine! But no funny business!"

"Agreed!"

Harry and Astrid walked upstairs, "How the hell did you manage to pull that off?"

"I slipped a bit of persuasive potion into her tea."

"How did you manage that?"

"Harry I've been the cat on your driveway for the past week! Seriously it's been boring I don't know how Sirius managed to do it for so long." Harry then burst into laughter, "Quit the laughing or I'll refuse to feed you!" she whipped out a case full of food and Harry stopped laughing, "Now help yourself. I know you've been starving in here for the last three weeks!"

He graciously accepted the food he was offered and for the next two weeks Astrid made sure that Harry and she were treated properly. Then the morning came of the letter and the Dursley's unwilling agreed to let Harry attend the Quidditch World Cup. Harry and Astrid both had their trunks packed and were ready to go, "they can't have forgotten about me…" Harry sighed.

"Poppycock! If they slept in a little I can just apparate you to the burrow. Nothing to fear." Then a sudden pop came from the bolted up fireplace. "Oh my God. No they didn't. They couldn't have." She whispered.

"Ouch! Fred, no- go back go back! There's been a mistake tell George not to OUCH! George no, there's no room go back and tell Ron-" They heard the voice of the quirky Arthur Weasley.

"Dad maybe one of the two can hear us, Astrid? Harry?" Fred said.

The Dursleys looked like a pack of angry wolves as they glared at both Harry and Astrid. "What the bloody hell is going on?" Vernon shouted as harry was fighting the mad desire to laugh.

"They've tried to get here through the flu network. They can travel by fire only you fools have blocked the fireplace!" Astrid said.

Harry went to the fireplace and explained to Mr. Weasley about the fireplace being blocked and how the Dursleys had an electric fire place.

"What are we doing here? Has something gone wrong?" Ron asked.

"No Ron this is exactly where we wanted to be." Fred said sarcastically and Astrid laughed. Astrid then cast a spell that made the wood vanish.

"Now that's much better! Ah you must be Mr. and Mrs. Dursleys, Harry's aunt and uncle. I am Arthur Weasley you must've heard a lot about our family through Harry."

"Well Arthur I'm going to go back to test the fireplace I'll send my patroness to tell you what happened." She stepped into the green fire, "The Burrow!" the next thing she knew Astrid was back at the Burrow.

"Mum! Astrid's here!" Ginny said embracing Astrid, "When did you arrive at Harry's?"

"Bout three weeks ago. I just had to get away from someone…"

Ginny nodded, "He's missed you. A lot, I can tell."

"Well he'll have to get over it! Get over me. I'll only hurt him."

Ten minutes later the rest of the Weasleys and Harry came through the fireplace and told of what they had done to Dudley. The entire family erupted with laughter while Molly and Arthur scolded their sons. "Hey you lot! Could you keep it down? I'm doing important ministry work!" the shout from upstairs came from no one other than Percy Weasley, recent graduate of Hogwarts and he had just started working under the command of Mr. Crouch.

"Sorry we didn't mean to interrupt your important work for the ministry!" Ron said.

"Good." Percy shouted back.

Harry seemed to be the only one who noticed the weird eye contact between Astrid and one of the Weasley twins. After dinner she took a walk around the house when she ran into Fred, "Can we just talk about it?"

"No Fred! I told you that we can't be together!"

"Why not? And don't say that it's because you don't love me. Because I know you do!" he had raised his voice a little.

"I'll only hurt you Fred; can't you see I'm trying to protect you?"

"Look I know the reason you've got to lie to Harry and the others but why do you have to lie to me? Why can't you just be honest?"

"You don't think I want to be? Of course I want to be honest! I just can't right now, late you'll understand."

The next morning Astrid skipped down the stairs suddenly in a better mood when she saw Bill Weasley. "Honestly Bill what do they say at the bank?" She heard Mrs. Weasley say.

"Mum, no one gives a damn how I dress as long as I bring home treasure." Astrid erupted with laughter and proceeded to hug Bill and Charlie.

"It's definitely going to be Ireland; they flattened Peru in the semifinals!" Charlie said.

"Yeah but Bulgaria's got Victor Krum." Fred said.

"Krum's one decent player, Ireland's got seven." Astrid said. It was silent for a moment as Fred and Astrid exchanged death glares. They had never fought before and no one ever expected them to.

"What happened with England?" Harry asked.

"Embarrassing is what it was, we went up against Transylvania and lost three hundred and ninety to ten." Astrid told him.

"Ouch." Harry replied

"Yeah shocking performance, and wales lost to Uganda and Scotland was slaughtered by Luxembourg.

When the trio and Astrid retreated to Ron and Harry's room Hermione asked, "So has anyone heard from Sirius?"

"Yeah, twice. Sounds ok. I wrote him yesterday so maybe he'll write back while I'm here." Harry said.

"Yeah traveled with him for a while, though he persuaded me to get over myself and come back here."

"Good." Ron said. "Wouldn't be the same without you." She smiled at the three of them and retreated to her bed and fell asleep dreaming of the Quidditch World Cup she would see the next day.

The next morning Astrid, Ginny and Hermione awoke earlier than everyone to make breakfast and wake the rest of the boys up. "Oz dear why don't you go and wake the twins?"

She gulped, "Sure thing Molly." She climbed the staircase and entered the twin's room she woke George first and sent him down to his mother. Fred looked so peaceful; she almost didn't want to wake him. But if she hadn't he would be even angrier at her. "Fred?" she lightly shook him. "It's time to watch Ireland kick Bulgaria's arse." She tried to joke. He moaned and turned over lying on his back. She did the only thing she thought that would wake him up; she leaned forward and kissed him. It took him a moment to register what was happening and kissed her back for about a second before she pulled away. He stared at her stunned in every way possible, "Now get ready, we're leaving in an hour."

The girls let Bill, Charlie and Percy sleep in Mrs. Weasley would send them around lunch time with the rest of their necessities. Astrid stepped out to the chilly outdoors and made a head start on finding the portkey, she had been hiding from Fred all summer. Well ever since he admitted his feeling for her. Then she kissed him and that would bring further confusion to his mind and as well to hers. She did love Fred; he was her best friend and the only one of her age who knew her true identity. Why did she have to fall in love? Things would have been much simpler before she fell in love. The mission would have been completed with no one being hurt except herself. "Amos! It's been far too long!" she waved at her old friend.

"Why Miss Po-"

"Prewett. Yes it is me, blast from the past right? Haha I know your son Cedric, he is an excellent Quidditch player I must say."

"Thank you but it was not a fair game." Cedric said. The ramble of the Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor game banter continued even when the others arrived. Then Astrid was reminded why she disliked Amos, he was arrogant and annoying. Thank God Lily got rid of him quickly.

The only thing everyone was looking forward to was the Quidditch World Cup and no one could ruin that… Not even the Malfoy's "I do not believe you've me my wife Narcissa."

"Yes we went to school together remember? And where is your sister Roxanne?" Astrid asked.

Lucius bit his lip, "I'm not sure. Why don't you ask your dearest brother?" I wiped my wand out but Fred caught me before I could even utter a single curse.

"Best be on our way Oz, we don't want to cause any trouble. Good day Mr. Malfoy." Astrid ripped herself from Fred's grasp and watched the game. The game ended with Fred and George winning their bet but Crouch refused to pay them their money. Go Irish! The celebration was short and there were cries that came from outside the tent.

"Death eaters." Arthur whispered, "Everyone get back to the Portkey! Stick together! I have to help out the ministry, Fred and George Ginny is your responsibility." Quickly they all moved out of the tent where there was a pack of death eaters waiting for them. For an odd reason they didn't go for Harry but for Astrid. She screamed, "Fred! George! Bill! Help me!" she shouted. They couldn't before the death eater apparated away.

She was thrown on the floor of the Riddle House, "Astrid, dear it's been far too long."

"Hey Tom. Looks like you've been a little trouble maker since I left." Tom was a sickly looking creature sitting in a chair next to Peter Pettigrew.

"Indeed. I have a proposition for you Astrid. I would like you to join the death eaters."

"Why should I? You killed my brother and my best friend! And now you're trying to kill all of the people that I love."

He tortured her for the remainder of the evening she was strong and did not cave into the pain Tom was causing her. Eventually, when Tom wasn't paying as much attention as he should've Astrid apparated back to the burrow's garden. It was cold, wet and Astrid fell into an uncomfortable state of sleep.

"We've got to find her!" She heard shouts from the kitchen.

"We're trying our best Fred; it's going to take some time. Believe me your father and the ministry are trying to find her."

With all the strength she had in her body she lifted her wand to send out red sparks, "What was that?" She heard harry say.

"Mrs. Weasley! She's out here!" Hermione called from the door. Her eyes remained closed but she let out a whimper to let her beloved family know she was still alive. "Definitely the work of the torture curse." Hermione whispered as she felt someone lift her up and carried her inside to the first bedroom.

She woke up three days later with Fred still sitting by her side. "Good you're awake! How do you feel?"

"Like my head is pounding." He handed her a potion which she graciously drank. "How long have you been here?"

"Since the moment we found you. I think you'll be able to move around by this afternoon." She nodded. "Anyway the trains leaves tomorrow, Ginny's already packed your things. I think everyone will be delighted at your miraculous recovery."

"Care to help me up?" Astrid said pulling the sheets back and flinging her legs over her bed. He nodded and let her balance all her weight on him until they reached the stairs at which he carried her down.

They all rejoiced in seeing Astrid out of bed, "It was just Tom giving me some trouble. It's alright I'll talk to Dumbledore after the feast. Although she didn't really have time to talk to Professor Dumbledore because all he could talk about was the Tri Wizard Tournament, "Damnit" she muttered. She knew Dumbledore would make her the school representative; she had been called from the goblet back in the seventies. "If I could please see Mrs. Prewett of Gryffindor house in my office after the feast." She nodded, "Good! Sleep well children and the final words I utter tonight will be Beep Bop Niggles!" with those three words he dismissed the houses to their dormitories and Astrid made her way to the headmasters office. "Snickers" the gargoyle moved out of its place and allowed Astrid in. Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape were all in the office along with Bagman and Crouch accompanied by Percy Weasley.

"I know why I'm here so there's no need to tell me."

"Actually Mrs. Prewett we can only allow you to compete in one of the tasks since Hogwarts must gain a new champion. However the reason we have not brought the legendary game back is because you failed to compete in one of the tasks."

"Oh I'm so sorry, I thought I was doing the good work for my fellow witches and wizards or was that just bullshit?" Astrid spat at Crouch.

"Astrid! You will not speak to Mr. Crouch that way!" Percy said.

"Oh shut up you prat!" she turned back to the others, "Do I at least get to choose which task I get to part take in?" Dumbledore nodded, "I choose the second task."

"Good choice Miss Prewett! Now I will let you return to your fellow Gryffindors." McGonagall said.

She didn't tell any of her friends what Dumbledore wanted although they did ask quite a lot. She just had to talk to Fred, "Listen… I think we should just be friends. I don't want to make things awkward for your family so let's just be friends…"

He didn't look at her once he only nodded in an unwilling sort of agreement. Then she prepared herself for Moody's class the next day. It was an unpleasant class and how she wished Remus had stayed as their professor. Neville was scared stiff and she stayed after to see if he needed to go to the hospital wing. "No. I'm fine. Really." He still sounded shaky.

"Come one! I know something that'll cheer you up!" Astrid grabbed Neville's hand and rushed down to the courtyard.

"Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter!"

"Keep your fat mouth shut then!" Harry yelled back at Malfoy.

"This is supposed to make me feel better?" Neville asked Astrid.

She shushed him and pointed at Moody standing in the corner ready to pounce on the snake. "OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!" Moody yelled when Draco attempted to curse Harry and as revenge Moody transfigured Malfoy into a white ferret.

Neville began to laugh, "You were right that did make me laugh." The two were walking back to the corridor after McGonagall transfigured Draco back into his natural petulant self "Say how you knew that would happen?"

"Well… I can kinda see the future. Only in some instances, for instance I can't see my own future or events that I'm a part of. After I saw that vision at breakfast I decided at the last minute to hand witness it."

"That's amazing! What do you see in my future?"

She laughed, "Well I can't tell you too much but you marry a beautiful woman and have a very successful job."

"So you can just look at somebody and know key aspects about their future?" Neville asked and she nodded. Then Neville pointed to Fred, "Who's he going to marry?"

Astrid stared at him for a moment then responded, "Angelina Johnson." She turned back to Neville, "But I didn't tell you that. And you better not tell him that." Neville shook his head and walked into the common room. Early the next morning she got a little tap on her window that came from her owl, Artie. She patted his head, fed him a treat and read the letter.

_Dear Oz,_

_I'm doing well thanks for asking. I'm glad that you and Fred are getting along better as for Roxanne I'll explain the next time I see you. I shouldn't tell you over letters it would be too painful for you to read. I need to be there to tell you, and I have to be the one to tell you. I'm flying north immediately for the sake of Harry. Has he told you about his scar hurting? Could you try and get it out of him? He sent me back a letter saying he imagined it but if he's anything like James he'll lie to protect his friends. _

_See you soon, _

_Padfoot_

Astrid flew out of bed in her nightie and into the boy's dormitories. "What the bloody hell are you doing in here?" Seamus Finnegan yelled.

"Shut up Seamus!" Then she found who she was looking for and began to hit him immediately, "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Ow! Oz quit it! I can explain!"

"Explain how you managed to convince Padfoot to come here!? He could be killed or worse the dementors could get him!" She stopped hitting him, "Why didn't you tell me about your scar hurting? When he isn't here you need to come to either me or Dumbledore." She pushed him off his bed, "Now I've got to go find his bloody ass and convince him to back into hiding!"

"Miss Prewett? What on earth are you doing in here at such an early hour?" Professor McGonagall had come in.

"Sorry Professor… I had to talk to harry about something important."

"Yes well… You should dress yourself and go down to breakfast. Then report to the classes, remember lessons end a half hour early."

"What for Professor?"

"The two other schools will be joining us of course!" and with that she departed along with Astrid. After Potions class ended early she thanked Severus and proceeded to the docks. She arrived later than everyone and only saw the beauxbatons carriages land.

"They certainly like to show off now don't they?" she told Harry and he nodded.

The Durmstrang School also showed off just as Mr. Weasley said they would at the Quidditch World Cup. Everyone that they knew that was eligible minus the Weasley Twins entered their name into the goblet. Astrid and Ginny ended up having to take them to the hospital wing so they could be de-aged.

When the evening came the three names were called then Harry's she flew to the owlry and messaged Sirius.

_Dear Padfoot,_

_It's urgent! Harry's name has been pulled out of the Goblet of Fire! He has to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. I didn't tell you._

_Stay safe, _

_Oz_

With the pasting of the letter she sent Artie on his way and descended into the Gryffindor common room where silence erupted as Harry attempted to explain why his name was called.

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry if it gets terrible towards the end. Like I said I'm trying to match the book and this fanfiction together! So it's like rewriting Jo's work which is difficult I managed to put 287 pages into less than four thousand words! It's been frustrating but I hope you like it and continue to read it.**

**Love you guys,**

**T.**


End file.
